Sweet Child of Mine
by ghostanimal
Summary: Everybody but Lilith has seems to have moved on after Roland's death. When she discovers that she's pregnant with his child, some of her fellow Vault Hunters step in to help. But how can they handle a new addition while trying to built a new Sanctuary and take down Hyperion once and for all? TorguexMoxxi, ElliexSalvador, some MayaxKrieg and eventual MordecaixLilith
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Borderlands, Lilith and Mordecai would be together.**

* * *

**Hey hey hey! Don't expect quick updates. Like seriously. Don't. You'll end up disappointed. I try to do them ASAP but life's busy and my laptop's a piece of crap. **

* * *

Lilith blinked back tears as she laid a single flower on Roland's grave. She let her hand brush over the grass, barely a month old. Still fresh, yet so much had changed in that short time. Everybody seemed to have moved on in one way or another, except for Lilith.

In a way, it was reasonable. Roland was her boyfriend for nearly five years when he had passed.

"You gonna be okay?" a voice asked softly behind her. Lilith turned her head and nodded to her Siren sister. Maya smiled and patted her shoulder. "Come on, Lil. Mordecai said that Axton sent word of the Vault they've been tracking down."

"Even though I never want to see that Vault key again, I'm curious to know how the boys have been," Lilith confessed. She rose to her feet, stumbling a bit. Maya grabbed onto her arm and hip.

"You know it's been almost a month since Handsome Jack put that collar on you," Maya began as Lilith steadied herself. "I think you need to see Dr. Zed about this. This isn't normal, there's either some permanent damage from that or something else."

"See that loon? He's not even a real doctor," Lilith scoffed, brushing her Siren sister off gently. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine!" Maya scolded lightly. "Go see Tannis then! If this isn't something physical, then it's mental. Lilith, I'm worried about you. Mordy is too, and even Tina's showing some concern. It's okay to admit that you need help."

"Maya, it's nothing!" Lilith snapped back before sighing. "It's just…I miss him. It's going to take more than a month to get over this. Six years. I know we ended it shortly before you guys showed up, but I still love him."

"I know you miss him. We all do, especially Tina," Maya replied gently. "But maybe you should go to the doctor. It's healthy to miss somebody, but it's obviously affecting you physically. You're always so tired, you barely eat and so much more. Please see Zed or Tannis about this."

Lilith waved a hand and began the short walk to the fast travel station to head to Sanctuary.

"I'll talk to Tannis, okay? Rather talk to the psycho than the one more than happy to play Operation with me," Lilith mumbled, selecting Sanctuary. She couldn't help but smile slightly when she felt Maya hug her from behind.

* * *

Lilith nervously tapped her boots together as she laid on the couch in HQ. Tannis was pacing in front of her, blabbing on about her theories about the connection between Sirens and the Vault and Eridium. Of course, Lilith knew a good portion already but she honestly didn't feel like talking to Tannis about her issues surrounding Roland's death, so she let the lonely woman babble for nearly two hours now. Maya was sitting in the chair next to Lilith's head, hanging onto every word. All of this was so new to her.

"Eridium, of course, helps Sirens enhance their abilities, much like a drug. And like a drug, it can be formed as an addiction, as seen with Angel's need for it in order to live and surely explains her death shortly afterwards," Tannis rambled. "It seems as though if balanced correctly, the Eridium is more powerful than any other possible drug for a Siren but I cannot help but wonder the connection between Sirens and Eridium are. I cannot help but wonder and theorize if-"

"As interesting as your theories are, Dr. Tannis," Maya interrupted, making Tannis completely halt. "There is the matter of Lilith's mental state?"

"Of course!" Tannis blurted out quickly. She quickly sat down in a chair, cross legged. "Tell Tannis everything."

Tannis suddenly desperately clawed at the table near her to reach for a pad of paper and pencil before sitting up straight, ready to take notes. Lilith bit her lip, glancing at Maya.

"Don't worry about anybody walking in," Maya assured her. "I have Krieg guarding the door, I told him to not let anybody in."

Lilith sighed before shifting in her position to get more comfortable.

"Well…I miss Roland," she admitted. "Can't get much simpler than that. It's just…I was with him for almost five years as a girlfriend, nearly seven as a friend and fellow Vault Hunter. It's never easy to get over that kind of loss. I mean…I know it's silly because Roland was also so dedicated to the resistance, but after claiming one more Vault for its riches, I maybe was hoping we'd get married and off his hellhole of a planet. Looking back, I can't help but wonder if Roland would even want to."

Tannis nodded her head, rapidly scribbling down on her pad and paper.

"You can still always leave if you want," Maya reminded her. "You and I can go on the hunt for other Sirens, learn more about them."

"It's not just that," she sighed. "I…I…just…I just feel like everybody's been able to move on since Roland and Handsome Jack but me. Just…look at everyone. Salvador and Ellie got hitched, and Gaige's living with them so that she and Ellie can design more mechanical things. Axton, Brick and Zero all went Vault hunting, Moxxi had a fling with Michael Mamaril, that weird guy who eats the trash behind the bar and then married Mr. Torgue, Krieg has cleared out more psycho and bandit groups in a day than I do a week.

"Worst of all, I'm supposed to help Mordecai and Maya rebuild Pandora. Mordecai even stopped drinking for the most part, and what am I doing? I can't get over Roland long enough to function like a normal person. I mean, ever since he died I've been so nauseous I can't eat. Hell, I throw up almost every morning, and I'm so tired and my body hurts so much, especially my back and head that I end up lying in bed most of the time now. I can't help but...almost...just feel so alone since his death. He was all I had for the longest time. And this...almost kinda kills me that his death has reduced me to this. I'm such a strong Siren, my powers can do amazing things, even without the Eridium. I've always been so strong on my own, or so I thought until Roland died."

Lilith covered her eyes with her hands.

"Tannis, does any of this sound normal to you?" Maya wondered. Tannis looked up from her rapid note-taking.

"She's depressed," Tannis stated obviously.

"I mean does her physical traits sound familiar to you?" Maya questioned. Tannis bit her lip. "Apparently not…can I see your notes?"

Tannis looked at her outstretched hand before shrieking unexpectedly, throwing the notepad in the air. Papers flew and began to float as Tannis squealed in a mix of terror and panic.

"I confess! I wasn't taking notes I was just drawing a picture of a Clork and Philipe!" she cried before burying her head into her hands. "I just miss them so much!"

Maya gave her a weird look before looking at Lilith. She was still covering her eyes.

"They're chairs," Lilith explained. "Long story."

"Anyway," Maya sighed, ignoring Tannis' hysterical sobbing. "Lilith…have you and Roland ever slept together?"

"Yeah," Lilith said slowly, uncovering her eyes and sitting up. She looked over at Maya, her eyes slowly growing wider. "You're not insinuating…"

"It's possible," Maya said quickly. "We need to see Dr. Zed."

She stood and grabbed Lilith's arm, who angrily tore away from her.

"I'm not going to Dr. Zed. I never should have even sat here with Tannis," she hissed, walking towards the door. She threw it open and slammed it behind her, storming off, ignoring Maya's calls for her to listen to reason.

* * *

Lilith sat at the bar.

"What can I get you, Sugar?" Moxxi's sweet voice asked her gently. Lilith pondered her options. She needed a good rak ale, but what if Maya was right? Maya couldn't be right though. It couldn't be. They always used a form of protection. She was just depressed. "Well?"

Lilith opened her mouth to tell her a rak ale, but found herself giving another request.

"Do you have any sodas?"

Moxxi looked surprised, but smiled.

"Of course, Sugar. Any specific kind?"

"I don't care."

Moxxie went through a small door to a separate room in the bar and came back with a can, which she gave to Lilith.

"I'm surprised, Sugar. You normally have a rak ale," she lightly purred. "Trying to give it up like Mordy?"

"Maybe," she mumbled, fiddling with her hands. A hand brushed over the Siren tattoos on her other hand. She opened the can and took a long drink.

"Something's on your mind," Moxxi stated obviously, leaning over the bar, showing her chest to everybody that walked past. "Wanna tell little old me?"

Lilith glanced at Moxxi. If anybody could understand, it was most likely Moxxi. Despite knowing Ellie and Scooter, Lilith still sometimes forgot that Moxxie was not just the owner of deadly battle domes and bars, but also a mother.

"Well…I…Maya talked me into telling Tannis about my problems. You know, my depression since Roland's death," Lilith sighed. "And as I was telling Tannis how it was affecting me physically, Maya things that my symptoms mean that I'm pregnant."

"I've been down the motherhood road four times, Sugar. What's your symptoms?" Moxxi questioned, flashing a friendly smile.

"Uh…um…well…I'm nauseous. All the time, throwing up every morning," Lilith began. "Back and head pains, exhausted all the time…sometimes I get dizzy easily."

"Mhm. Sugar, you might very well be carrying a little vault hunter," Moxxi replied, standing up straight.

"I don't want to see Dr. Zed," Lilith stated firmly.

"Not a problem, Sugar. I have some of those old style pregnancy tests. Come on back," Moxxi told her, opening the door to come behind the bar.

Lilith slipped out of her seat to stroll through the door behind Moxxi. The room wasn't very impressive in size, but it lead to an upstairs, which Lilith hesitantly followed. Above the bar was a small studio apartment.

"Come on in, Honey. Take a seat on the couch while I find that test."

Lilith slowly sat on the couch, staring at the small coffee table that held a few beer cans and a pizza box. The little home wasn't fabulous, but it was nice for a family of two. Little kitchen, couch and coffee table, door that most likely led to a bathroom, a small table and chairs with a radio on it and more pizza boxes. There was an unmade bed in the corner with some clothes and towels laying on it, two small dressers on either sides and a few boxes lined up against the wall. A few beer bottles and cans and the occasional box of pizza littered the floor. Lilith tapped her fingers on her knee, waiting patiently as Moxxi searched one of the boxes.

"Oh, here it is."

The Siren stood as Moxxi came over to her, holding a small plastic stick.

"You pee on this part right here, and if this other part has one line turn up, you're free to drink yourself into a blackout. If there are two lines, then it's time to start preparing for another Vault Hunter on Pandora. It'll take a minute or two for a result, so don't panic if nothing shows up right away."

"One line, nada, two lines, bun in the oven," Lilith echoed. "Got it."

"Bathroom's over there," Moxxi said, motioning to the door Lilith had already guessed was a bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Lilith stared at the plastic stick in hand in almost disbelief. Never before did Lilith ever think she'd be in this situation.

"Sugar, I gotta get back to the bar. I trust you won't break or take anything," Moxxi's voice called to her. "You're welcome to the pizza in the fridge while you wait. Do come down and let me know when you're done and what the results are."

"I'll be down as soon as I know the results," Lilith promised.

"Good luck, Sugar!"

With that, Lilith heard her walk down the stairs.

"You can do it. It's gonna be negative, and everything will be fine," she assured herself, unbuckling her belt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Borderlands, Lilith and Mordecai would be together.**

* * *

**Hey, read the comment at the bottom and help make a vote to help determine a bit on what I do with the story.**

* * *

"I have no clue whether or not I should chase after her," Maya sighed, pacing in Sanctuary. Krieg was sitting on the couch, and Tannis has retired to her own bedroom to cry in private over her loss. "I mean, I doubt she'd go far."

Krieg gave a mumble-like grunt in response.

"But even if she doesn't go far, she could run into danger. And if she is pregnant, she'd not only risk hurting herself but also the baby."

Krieg's eye twitched, staring at Maya.

**_Comfort her. Tell her that Lilith is strong, she can defend herself. Remind her that all who've crossed the Siren before had paid with their lives._**

"Monster down! Angel up!" was all he could form. Maya gave a small smile, and Krieg smiled slightly behind his mask. He had gotten a little better at communicating with his beloved Siren, and said Siren was beginning to get the message his sane voice was telling him in his head to tell her.

"I know, Krieg. She's a Siren, and even if she wasn't one, she's still capable of handling herself on her own," Maya sighed, walking towards the balcony. "But that's not the issue. I've never heard of a pregnant Siren, what if when Sirens use their powers it affects the baby? Or her Eridium addiction? That can't be good for an unborn child."

Krieg stood and slowly followed her.

**_Tell her that Lilith will be fine. Let her know that Lilith might not even be having a baby, just so distraught over Roland's death that she's driving herself mad…like us…_**

Krieg's arms flailed wildly for a minute as he struggled to make a normal sentence.

"Keep your chin up!" he blurted out. Maya turned in slight surprise to raise an eyebrow at him. Was this Krieg's first normal, sane sentence? "SO I CAN SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!"

Guess not.

Maya's features relaxed lightly.

"I'm probably just overreacting," she sighed, walking past him back into the building, the psycho hot on her trail. "This is Lilith we're talking about. She wouldn't do anything stupid."

"You'd be surprised," Mordecai called out. Maya looked up to see Mordecai's form enter the doorway that headed towards the stairs. "What'd she get herself into this time?"

* * *

Lilith set the test gently on the bathroom sink. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub/shower and drummed her fingers on her knees once more. Less than thirty seconds after that, she stood and rushed out of the bathroom.

"I need to get my mind off this," she murmured to herself, prying the fridge open via the side. The handle had been broken off and was sitting on the counter.

"Lily? You up here?"

Lilith turned to see Mordecai stroll slowly into the small apartment, kicking aside a beer bottle.

"How did you know where I was?" she wondered. "And why were you even looking for me?"

"Asked Moxxi. Said you were up here," Mordecai responded. "Overheard Maya talking to Krieg. Even though I have no clue why she still tries to communicate with him. Either way, I know what's going on."

Lilith shut the fridge door and shuffled slightly to plop in one of the dining chairs, hiding her head in her arms. Mordecai's footsteps moved over to her before his boot nudged hers as he sat across from her. He put a hand on her tattooed arm, causing her to sit up. She bit her lip and wiped her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice the small tear stains on her cheeks.

"Lil, I know this is really difficult for you," he told her gently.

"When did you become Mr. Sensitive?" she snapped.

"When we learned that you're possibly a hormonal pregnant bitch," he snapped back. "Look, I know that Roland's death is still hard for you to get past, Lilith. It's hard on me too, but I was won-"

"How is this hard for you, Mordecai?" Lilith shouted, standing up. Her fingers gripped the edge of the table, threatening to flip it. "You never loved Roland!"

"I did love Roland," Mordecai responded hotly, grabbing her arm and yanking her down. She stumbled back into her seat. "He was like a brother to me."

"But not like I did!" she protested, her fingers clenching into fists. "Nobody did! Everybody's moved on except me because nobody loved Roland like I did. Nobody else shared an intimate bond with him for as long and as strongly as I did. And to top it off, I might be pregnant with his baby. He's dead, Mordy."

"I know, Lilith, but-" Mordecai tried to cut in, but Lilith went on, ignoring him.

"Do you have any idea how this makes me feel?" Lilith began to choke up. She put her hand over her mouth before bowing her head, shielding her face from Mordecai. "I lost somebody I love so much, and I might be having their baby. Roland's not going to be here for any of it. I mean…I mean…Oh God, Mordy. Roland doesn't even know that he's possibly a daddy, let alone ever see the baby being born, first steps, be there to give him his first shooting lesson or _anything_."

Lilith slowly began to sob. Mordecai sighed, getting out of his seat and sitting on the table. He reached out and slowly rubbed her back soothingly. She slowly stood. Mordecai's hand moved to her arm, pulling her towards him in a hug, which Lilith gladly accepted. She held him tightly and began to sob more.

It hurt to see the legendary Firehawk and a powerful Siren reduced to sobbing her broken heart out. Mordecai continued to rub her back, shushing her.

"We don't even know if you are pregnant yet," Mordecai pointed out. **_Although you're acting like a hormonal bitch._**

"My test!" Lilith gasped, pushing herself gently away from Mordecai. He released his hold on her.

"Where is it?" he asked. "What's the results?"

"It's in the bathroom, but I don't know," she admitted, holding his shirt in the fists of her hands, biting her lower lip. "I took it, but I was waiting for the results when you came up."

"Go get it then," he urged.

"Um…will you go look at it?" she asked.

"Uh…," He was about to protest until he saw the tears filling her eyes again. "Sure."

"One line means no, two lines mean yes," she told him. He nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Lilith slipped back into the seat. She stared at the pizza box next to her until Mordecai walked out of the bathroom, the test in his left hand. She stood up again, staring anxiously at him. He gave a small smile.

"Congratulations. You're a mommy," he announced. Lilith rushed over and pried the test from his fingers. He didn't misread. There were two lines.

Lilith immediately burst into more tears. Mordecai grabbed her before she could collapse to the floor. He grunted, mostly dragging her to the couch and lightly pushing her on it. Lilith immediately pulling her legs up against her, rolling to face the back of the couch.

"I'll be back," he told her, gently patting her back. Lilith didn't respond. She heard him decent the stairs, and a few minutes later, footsteps coming back up.

They came towards her before she felt somebody's weight sit on the couch near her thighs.

"Mordy told me your results," Moxxi's voice cooed soothingly as she began to rub her back. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited? Most would be thrilled to discover that they're about to become a mother."

"Most aren't carrying their dead boyfriend's baby," Lilith responded, hiccupping as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Roland isn't here. It's not because he doesn't want to be, it's because he's dead. He never even got to learn that he's going to be a daddy. He's not going to be here. He's never going to be here. Ever."

"Oh, Sugar, it'll be alright. Sure, this baby will grow up without their biological father. None of my children did," Moxxi comforted, making small circles on Lilith's back. "But that doesn't matter. You have a family of Vault Hunters that will fill in every role that a child could and would ever need. When I left the Hodunk clan, I left my entire family, but I quickly found a small bar family that played family to my babies."

"I guess," Lilith sighed. Her tears still flowed in a steady stream. "But I have nothing. I'm not sure I'm even ready for a baby. I have no clue where to even find any of the things a baby could possibly need on Pandora."

Moxxi took Lilith's arm and forced her to sit up.

"Come with me, Sugar," Moxxi told her. Lilith sighed and stood. She fumbled slightly, and Moxxi held her hand to prevent her from falling.

The Siren followed Moxxi down the stairs back into the back room of the bar. Through the window, Lilith saw Mordecai tending the bar, washing a glass out and chatting with a man at the bar stool. Moxxi bent down to open a door on the floor, swinging it open.

Moxxi casually began to walk down the stairs, Lilith hesitantly following. After a few steps, Moxxi paused to flip a light switch before continuing down the stairs until she reached the end.

The basement of the bar was basically used as a storage center. It had boxes everywhere and a few pieces of furniture, some guns scattered on the ground and a small stack of beer and a freezer that was pushed against the stairs.

"Most of this is Torgue's things," Moxxi replied to Lilith's unspoken question. "He hasn't quite unpacked and gotten rid of everything we don't need just yet."

"Are we looking for anything specific?" Lilith asked, walking over to a small stack of boxes and opening the top of it. Inside was a bunch of parts to various Torgue weapons.

"We're not looking, because what I want is right here," Moxxi answered.

She picked up a box and handed it to Lilith. The Siren slowly took it and held it as Moxxi opened it. The contents were a few small articles of clothing and a small blanket.

"What is this?" Lilith asked.

"These are some of," Moxxi began, but paused. She made Lilith hold the box up so that she could look underneath it, "Scooter's old baby clothes and his baby blanket. Sugar, you don't need to worry at all about any baby things. I will make sure you have everything you need."

"You kept them?" Lilith wondered in amazement, using one hand to hold the box and using the other to run her fingers against the fabric. "Why?"

"Well…I was saving them for, well, when my babies had babies themselves. Baby things are hard to come by on Pandora. Actually, I'm not sure if they even exited," Moxxi sighed, opening another box. Lilith walked up and peered over her shoulder to see a few baby toys. "But at the rate things are going, I doubt I'll be a grandmother within my lifetime."

"Don't you think that Ellie and Salvador will have kids soon though? I mean, they just got married."

"It's not possible," Moxxi replied, closing the box. "All the drugs Salvador took in his youth have rendered him infertile. Scooter? Well, you know the story with him. It's a miracle if he gets a girlfriend before fifty. My other children? I haven't heard from them in so long…I'm afraid I don't even know if they're alive."

"I...I can't just take your stuff like this," Lilith insisted, handing Moxxi the box back.

"I'm not giving it to you then," Moxxi responded, refusing the box. "Think of it as a loan until the baby outgrows them, then I'll take them back and wait for Salvador and Ellie to have a miracle. It's been a while since any of these were used, but they're still good. Sugar, you're not going to find baby items as easily as you do ammo on Pandora. Hell, my first and second husband made most of the baby furniture." Moxxi glanced over at what seemed to be a dresser and other non-box objects hidden behind the boxes. "I'll have Torgue bring out all the baby things when it gets closer."

"But...why?" Lilith asked softly, putting the box on top of a stack. "Why let me use these?"

"Sugar, let me tell you a little story about when I was a young woman. Somewhat like you, only much younger," Moxxi began. "I was fifteen years old. Thought I was grown up and didn't need my parents and ran away from home for Pandora to search for the Vault. Ended up in the Hodunk clan at sixteen after a bad run-in with bandits, and at seventeen I was pregnant with Ellie. Shortly before eighteen, I found myself married to Jimbo Hodunk. Know what being a Hodunk means? It means you live in the desert with nothing around for miles and miles. This was before Catch-A-Rides and Fast Travel Stations, Sugar. I was stuck there, and I had no means nor way of preparing for my baby. I wasn't some dumb redneck, I wasn't going to stand for using half a tire as a crib or dressing them in Rakkwings like them Hodunk women. I bitched and whined and moaned at Jimbo until he built me proper baby furniture out of car parts, and the few times we drove to any town, I bought things that I could use to make my own baby clothing and toys. After I left the clan, I almost immediately married Shank and convinced him to update and make a few more pieces of furniture too."

"I have never seen any baby things whenever I shopped in Pandora," Lilith admitted.

"Of course not. Very few ever deliver on this planet. It's mainly for Vault Hunters with a dream or crazy people," Moxxi replied, beginning to head up the stairs. "Now come on. Need to make sure Mordy's been keeping my bar up and running or if he's scared away all my customers."

Moxxi and Lilith walked through the back door of the bar. Mordecai was leaning against the counter, but stood up straight when he saw the two women emerge from the backroom.

"Hey," he greeted. "You okay, Lil?"

Lilith, for the first time since Roland's death, gave a small, genuine smile and nodded.

"Not entire, but I'm going to be fine," she sighed. Mordecai gave a sigh of relief.

"Good. Wanna discuss what you're planning on doing over pizza?" he asked. "We can snag that more private booth in the back."

"Sounds good," Lilith agreed. "I'm starving."

* * *

**Would you guys like to see a miracle and have Ellie be pregnant alongside Lilith? Yes or No.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Borderlands, Lilith and Mordecai would be together.**

* * *

**The joke about the sniper scope was inspired by this hilariously well done comic. My boyfriend did it all the time in BL1 and BL2. And every game that hands him a sniper scope and has me in a female character.**

aethus . deviantart dot com / art / Zoom-in-152550069

* * *

Lilith sat in the booth, lightly scrapping one of the stickers on the wall next to her seat as she waited. Soon enough, Mordecai sat across from her, handing her a cup and keeping a bottle for himself.

"Moxxi said our pizza will be ready in a few minutes," he informed Lilith as she sniffed her drink.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at it. It looked like soda, but it wasn't carbonated.

"It's iced tea," he said. He rubbed the back of his neck when she gave him a weird look. "Moxxi insists that you should probably drink that instead of soda, it's better for the baby. Didn't ask much, just went with it."

Lilith took a small sip. It tasted better than she expected, quite sweet with a hint of a bitter aftertaste. She took a real drink of it.

Mordecai used the edge of the table to pop the cap off his bottle of rakk-ale before taking a long gulp.

"Sorry to drink in front of you," he apologized lightly.

"It's fine," she lied. A good rakk-ale sounded pretty good actually. "Thought you gave up that stuff."

"Nah, I just started drinking less," he responded. "I can snipe well while drunk, but can't exactly run the Crimson Raiders drunk."

Lilith felt a sting of guilt, and she didn't comment on that, instead lightly scrapping at the sticker again. She was supposed to do that, but she was too busy feeling sorry for herself. And apparently with good reason.

"How's your Bloodwing?" Lilith asked, striking up a real conversation.

"Fine. She's eating well, good health and training her is pretty easy," he replied shortly.

"That's good," she commented softly.

"Mhm," he said. A short pause later, he added, "Bloodwings are generally hard to train and most won't respond to a master."

"Maybe you're just good with birds," Lilith suggested.

"Maybe."

Lilith bit her lip and stared at the table before stealing glances at Mordecai. He looked exhausted. While he was the oldest Vault Hunter at nearly forty, he was recently starting to show it. Ever since his first Bloodwing had died, Mordecai had really started getting wrinkles and lines from stress and dark circles under his eyes, hidden from the world by his googles, from little sleep. Running the Crimson Raiders, a job she was supposed to do, was making him even worse.

"Here you go, Sugars."

A pizza box was put in front of the two. Moxxi gave them a friendly smile before walking away.

Mordecai opened the box, and they both took a slice. They took a few bites in silence.

"I thought you didn't like eating," Lilith commented. Mordecai shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't for a long time," he admitted. "Most of the things to eat on Pandora were awful. I've been eating more lately."

"I can tell," Lilith replied immediately without thinking it.

"What does that mean?" Mordecai asked, giving her a look. Lilith gave a small laugh, and Mordecai gave a small smile. It was a small poke at his weight.

"It means that you should probably go jogging or Vault Hunting," she teased lightly. Mordecai glanced at his stomach.

"It's ten pounds at the most," he scoffed.

"Maybe ten pounds just from all the beer," she teased. "Add another ten or fifteen from pizza and then another ten from lounging around Sanctuary like a lazy bum."

"Hey!" Mordecai exclaimed. He sounded slightly offended, but was giving a small smile. "We'll just be fat together."

"Yeah, but my fat will be justified," Lilith said smugly. "And it goes away in a few months."

"Bitch," Mordecai muttered under his breath before taking another bite of pizza. "So you're keeping it?"

Lilith leaned back in her seat, taking a drink of the iced tea.

"Yeah," she said after a moment of thought. "I am. Roland would have wanted me to."

Mordecai nodded understandingly, nibbling on the crust.

"So…what are your plans?" Mordecai asked. Lilith gave him a slightly blank look. "It's not just a case of raising a baby, Lily. Do you know what you're going to do about your Firehawk business? We still have bandits and psychos we need to keep from Sanctuary. The rebellion from Hyperion hasn't ended just because Handsome Jack's dead, we still need to figure out what we're doing with that. Lil, if you want to retire from Firehawk and the Crimson Raiders, I will completely understand."

"No!" Lilith blurted out. "I'll continue."

Mordecai raised an eyebrow.

"I refuse to let you go kill bandits while pregnant. It's a death sentence," he said firmly. "And I refuse to let you do it after you deliver." He raised a hand to stop Lilith's protests. "We've already lost this baby's father. It's not going to lose its mother."

"But…what will I be doing to aid the cause? Who's going to keep the bandits away?" Lilith questioned. "I can't just do nothing!"

Mordecai took another piece of pizza, taking a bite and thinking.

"I think that you and I should run the Crimson Raiders," he said slowly. "Maya's been helping me, and Krieg's been keeping the bandits and psychos at bay, but Maya and Krieg should be able to keep them away with ease within a few mile radius. I'd actually prefer to keep both of our Sirens within Sanctuary, but Krieg is so protective of Maya that I don't fear at all for her safety."

"Maybe we should also focus on finding more Sirens," Lilith suggested, taking a bite out of her breadstick. "Only six can exist at once. The only other two we've known are dead, which means there are at least two more adult ones, and two more Sirens that are possibly just babies."

"I was thinking the same, that maybe the more Sirens we had on our side, the better," Mordecai admitted. "Although I want to take out Hyperion as soon as possible. It could take years for Sirens to be found."

"You can have the boys keep an eye out while Vault hunting," Lilith reminded him. "That covers our search party for them, and while they do that, we can form a plan that we can use for if we find another Siren, if we find two more, or if it's just up to Maya and I, or worst case scenario, just Maya."

"That sounds perfect," Mordecai agreed. "Only problem I see is that we're not sure what powers these Sirens would have. I always figured every Siren just walked like a little speed demon, but now we know that every Siren has different abilities. I'm not sure how we plan for Sirens we have no clue on what they can do, I'd base a plan around their abilities."

"True," Lilith agreed.

"We'll discuss that in detail later, but back to the baby thing," Mordecai began. "Do you know where to get any baby things? I've never seen anything for little Vault Hunters on Pandora."

"Moxxi has me covered," Lilith said with a smile.

"Where is this child supposed to stay?" Mordecai asked. Lilith got a bit pale. "I mean, you live in the Sanctuary HQ. Not the best place to bring up a child."

"Maybe I can live in one of the houses in Sanctuary," she said slowly. "We can always expand it now that we put it back on the ground. In fact, I think we should. As our rebellion increases, more people will need a sanctuary to escape Hyperion."

"True," Mordecai said slowly. "And the people around here need something to do. All they do is walk around Sanctuary, sad and drunk. It's also high time we all actually get a real place to live in than camp out in Sanctuary our entire lives."

"Exactly!" Lilith eagerly agreed. "It's not just about taking down Hyperion, it's also about what to do after Hyperion. But how are we going to teach people how to make houses?"

"Well, Ellie, Gaige and Scooter are all really good at building cars and deadly robots, I'm sure they can make houses," Mordecai suggested. "We can turn Sanctuary into a small town instead of just a collection of houses with a bar."

"And a piss poor excuse for a doctor," Lilith grumbled, taking a drink of iced tea. Mordecai chuckled.

"Lil, there's also another thing I need you to do," Mordecai said hesitantly. Lilith motioned for him to go on before finishing the crust of her pizza. "You need to stop the Eridium."

"What? Why? They make my powers so much stronger!" Lilith protested.

"Lil, you're addicted to them," he told her flatly. "This little power boost has turned into a drug addiction."

"I'm fine, Mordecai!" she snapped, moving to stand before Mordecai firmly grabbed her arm.

"No, you're not," he insisted. "Lil, if not for your own sake, do so the baby. You have no idea what that stuff could do to the baby."

Lilith gave him a Look of anger before it relaxed and then became a concerned expression.

"You're right," she whispered, slumping back into her seat. "I…I should probably try to stop relying so much on the Eridium anyway…"

"Good," Mordecai sighed in relief. That was easier than expected. "Want to go to Sanctuary? We have people to ECHO and need to ask Maya if she and Krieg would like to be the new Firehawk."

Lilith smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Sure, we'll keep an eye out for more Sirens!" Axton's voice came in through the ECHO recorder.

"We haven't found the new Vault yet, but we met this nice old lady that made us DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" Brick's voice added.

"She was a nice lady/Showed us pictures from her youth/Made very good cookies," Zero chimed in.

"That's great to hear, guys," Lilith told him.

"ECHO us if you find anything," Mordecai said.

"Will do!" Axton chirped before it was cut out. Maya put the ECHO aside.

"Everything's settled," Maya sighed. "Krieg and I will handle the bandit hunting, you two run Sanctuary, the boys will be Siren and Vault Hunting and Salvador and the girls will be here next week to help with construction. I must ask though, what are we planning on doing with the Sirens?"

"It's not all about taking down Hyperion," Lilith told her. "Who knows what these Sirens know? Maybe we could learn something about our powers."

"Speaking of your powers," Maya began before trailing off. She glanced at Krieg, who was sitting on the couch, staring at the three Vault Hunters conversing before him.

"What is it?" Lilith asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Maybe you should avoid using your Siren abilities while you're…you know," she said, glancing at Lilith's flat stomach. "I've never heard of a pregnant Siren. I have no clue if it'd be good for the baby."

"We've already established that the Eridium usage has to stop," Mordecai spoke up.

"That's probably a good start," Maya agreed.

"What should we do now?" Lilith wondered.

"You need to check in with a doctor, see how far along you are and such," Mordecai began. "I'll start sending out some spies to become employed within Hyperion, get an inside look. Gather some more information. Meanwhile, our shield is about to go out, so I need to send somebody to find another power core."

"I think I know where to find one," Maya pipped up. "Krieg and I can go look for it while we patrol for bandits."

"You do that, I'll send a small team to look anyway. I'm thinking we should try and stock up on them, or find a way to make or recharge them in some way," Mordecai said thoughtfully.

Krieg gave a small grumble.

**_Tell them about the girl in Overlook, the one that made the town shields. She might be able to help._**

Krieg twitched and flinched for a moment before shouting.

"I DEVOURED THE SOULS OF OVERLOOK BEFORE THE SKULLSHIVERS!" he shrieked.

"Overlook?" Maya echoed, puzzled. "Oh! Overlook! There was a girl there that made her town a shield. Maybe she knows something about power cores."

"The girl from the skull shiver town?" Mordecai questioned. Maya nodded. "I doubt it, but worth a shot. When you can, go ask her."

"I can go ask her," Lilith offered.

"I…don't think it's a good idea for you to go, Lily," Mordecai hesitated.

"What do you mean? I can just fast travel there, I can fast travel to right at the freaking town!" Lilith protested.

"Lilith, you're pregnant. I don't want to take risks," he replied firmly. Lilith narrowed her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she snapped.

"Well apparently I have to, because you make stupid decisions if I let you!" he snapped back.

"I do not!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah?" he yelled back before beginning to mock her in a high-pitched voice. "'I don't need water guys, even though we're practically in the DESERT and I'll pass out multiple times from the heat!' 'I wanna go to Jakob's Cove and get MAULED BY ZOMBIES!' 'Let's go investigate this abandoned shrine of myself and open the fridge so that we can get mauled by a damn midget!' 'Aw, come on! Let's compete in the Underdome challenge, the one with ONE HUNDRED FUCKING WAVES!' Newsflash, Lilith! That arena was the worst two days OF MY LIFE!"

"Excuse me!" she shrieked. Maya was holding back snickers. "Weren't YOU the one that started the whole, 'Let's look through the sniper scope to stare at my ass'?"

"Your own fault for zooming ahead all the time with your damn witchcraft," Mordecai replied smoothly.

Lilith smacked Mordecai across the cheek. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't gentle. Mordecai just laughed in response as the Siren stormed off.

"Mordy, was that really necessary?" Maya lightly scolded as she walked after her Siren sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Borderlands, Lilith and Mordecai would be together.**

* * *

Lilith knelt down next to Roland's grave for the second time that day. The flower from earlier was still laying motionless in the small patches of grass.

"Oh, Roland," she murmured softly, shifting to sit cross-legged. "You'll never believe it. I'm having a baby…Yeah…our baby. And you're going to miss it all. Everything."

When Maya had stepped to see Lilith seemingly gone from Sanctuary, she almost immediately knew where to look. She stayed back a few feet and observed her heartbroken companion.

"Remember that one brief talk we had about our future? How you'd like to have a son one day? Well…it might happen. Another solider…or a little princess you'd do everything to protect," Lilith sighed softly. "It's going to be hard to explain to them why their father isn't around. Even harder to bring them to visit you. But it might be okay. Moxxi is helping me prepare, and Maya will be a wonderful aunt. Krieg might be alright…I'd never have to worry about our baby's safety with him around. Mordecai…he's just an asshole. But he's a surprisingly sympathetic asshole. But still an asshole."

"Lilith?" Maya spoke up. Lilith turned to look at her, eyes watery and a small tear stain down her cheek. "Lilith, maybe it's time to see Dr. Zed and see how far along you are."

Lilith sighed, but bowed her head and stood. Maya gave her a quick hug before they walked into Sanctuary again.

* * *

"Now I don't got a proper ultrasound machine-thingie," Zed began. Lilith was laying on the examination table, her shirt pulled up to her bra to leave her stomach exposed. She was very pale with worry, clutching Maya's tattooed hand tightly. "Of course, I don't have a real doctorate either. But I got something that's almost a good."

Zed rolled out what looked like an old heart machine next to the table. Lilith's eyes grew wider as he plugged it in. The machine roared to life, and she clutched Maya's hand tighter.

"That's not going to hurt me or the baby, is it?" Lilith asked.

"No, no, no," Zed assured her confidently before glancing at the machine. He added under his breath, "shouldn't anyway."

"I'm not doing this!" Lilith spoke loudly, immediately releasing her grip on Maya's hand and rushing out the door. Maya jogged after her, for once, agreeing with her on Dr. Zed.

* * *

Lilith's face had returned to its normal color as she laid in one of the Sanctuary bunk beds. Maya and Krieg had left to go clear out some bandit camps that had popped up recently near Sanctuary, but not before Maya had asked her nearly a thousand times if she was okay. Moxxi was then summoned to check Lilith out the best she could with the little Pandora had.

"So, when was your last menstrual cycle?" Moxxi asked. She was sitting on the edge with a pencil and baby.

"Uh...like three weeks ago but it was really light," Lilith replied.

"When was your last regular period?" Moxxi rephrased. Lilith thought for a bit.

"At least two months," she responded. Moxxi wrote that down.

"Based on what you've told me, you are probably a little under two months pregnant," Moxxi told the Siren.

Lilith lazily pulled a blanket half-on her, closing her eyes.

"Moxxi, why am I always so tired?" she asked, sighing heavily. Moxxi patted her leg. "Is it a pregnancy thing?"

"It's a temporary part," she assured her. "It should go away as you enter your second trimester, which is in a week or two."

Lilith nodded in relief. At least she really did have an excuse for her lack of responsibility so far. And soon, she would feel better and be able to help Mordecai with the Crimson Raiders.

"I need to go, it's happy hour at the bar," the elder woman told her. Lilith cracked an eye open to watch Moxxi stand. "If you have any questions, feel free to come and ask me."

"Uh, Moxxi?" Lilith spoke up. Moxxi paused, waiting for her to go on. "Don't most women have cravings? Is it normal to not have any? And not having morning sickness, but all day and all freaking night sickness?"

"Most women do, but in some cases you just don't have any," Moxxi replied, thinking. "I never had cravings when I was pregnant with Scooter, but with Ellie...oh lord I couldn't get enough of pickles and those bite-size cheesy bread that some people order with pizza. And I've never really had morning sickness, I've always had evening sickness."

"Oh," Lilith sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"No problem, Sugar," Moxxi told her with a small smile before walking down the stairs to Sanctuary.

Lilith rolled to her side, facing the wall and closed her eyes again. She felt exhausted. It was the first time since Handsome Jack's defeat that she did so much in a day. Multiple sets of footsteps came up and down the stairs, walking around and opening drawers while having hushed conversations. Lilith paid little attention, lightly dozing. The sounds of people around her was almost comforting.

A pair of footsteps came closer to her, and she felt somebody pull the covers off her. She was too tired to protest, only opening her eyes slightly to see them rearrange it so that it completely covered her.

"Thanks," she mumbled lightly, snuggling into it.

"No problem," Mordecai's voice replied, his voice at a quiet volume. The body dipped slightly from his weight sitting on the bed, and he lightly rubbed her back. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired," Lilith's sleepy voice replied almost sing-songly. "When'd you start to care?"

"Well, aren't people supposed to take good care of the pregnant?" Mordecai asked, gently massaging a particularly sore area in her lower back. Lilith had contributed her back pain to being an aftermath of Handsome Jack's collar, but was it now because she was pregnant? But she barely had any physical bump, could it really hurt without being a giant, eight month pregnant balloon? She'd have to ask Moxxi.

"I guess," Lilith said, shifting slightly.

"Look, Lilith…Maya yelled at me a lot after she returned," he began. Lilith snorted in amusement. "But either way, sorry bout pissing you off. Just that…Lil, you can't just go and do whatever. You need to really think more. Pandora is very dangerous, and you have an entire list-full of new reasons as to why you should stay in Sanctuary."

"So, am I supposed to stay in Sanctuary for the rest of my life?" Lilith asked, snuggling her cheek into the pillow as she enjoy Mordecai's gentle touch on her back.

"No," he immediately replied. "You can probably leave when it's eighteen."

Lilith rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself," Lilith snapped lightly.

"I know you can, but it's just a better safe than sorry," Mordecai insisted. His hand stopped, and Lilith frowned.

"Why'd you stop?" Lilith demanded to know, shifting to lean on her elbow and glare at him.

"Stop what?" he asked, giving her a blank look.

"Rubbing my back," she stated. "My back hurts." Seeing that Mordecai was about to make a smart-ass comment, she immediately added, "Aren't we supposed to take care of the pregnant?"

Mordecai raised an eyebrow at her.

"I meant more make sure she didn't get herself mauled by a skag and ate normal means," he explained.

"Too late, you already said that," Lilith announced, shifting back to lie on her side, facing the wall. Mordecai sighed heavily and lightly began to rub her back again.

"So, am I supposed to rub your back all day?" he lightly teased, using his knuckles to lightly press and rub another sore spot.

"No, you can take a break to go get me some pizza and iced tea," she teased back. Mordecai chuckled. Lilith smiled, but then she got a serious expression and glanced at Mordecai. "I'm serious, go get me some pizza and iced tea."

Mordecai sighed and lightly smacked her head before standing.

"I'll be back," he said with a heavy sigh. He walked out and down the stairs.

Lilith snuggled back under the covers. Her back felt a little better, and she closed her eyes, dozing off again.

* * *

"Whoa, you are just glowing!"

Lilith immediately sat up and grinned as she turned towards the sound of her friend's familiar voice. Brick smiled back and opened his arms when he noticed her get up to hug him.

"Don't crush her, Brick," Axton warned as he came up the stairs, Zero right behind him.

"We brought you cookies/Baked by the nice old lady/Congratulations," Zero told Lilith, handing her a small, light purple box wrapped with a dull orange bow.

"Thanks," Lilith replied, accepting it. She set it on the bed before just sighing heavily and motioning towards them. "What are you doing here? I thought you were out Vault Hunting!"

"We were, but when Mordecai ECHOed us earlier about your pregnancy, asking us to keep an eye out for Sirens and the plan to rebuild Sanctuary, we realized that we were in the area," Axton explained, setting his backpack down on a spare bed. "Figured we'd stop, get a decent meal, have a quick catch-up, congratulate you in person and stock up on ammo before leaving."

"Well, it's great to see you boys again," Lilith told them as she accepting a hug from Axton and a side-hug from Zero.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Brick asked, staring at her stomach.

"I'm not going to know until the baby's born," Lilith replied honestly. "We don't have any real way of checking."

"We should take bets," Axton half-joked. Brick's eyes sparkled.

"That sounds AWESOME! Let's do it!" Brick yelled. Axton gave a stunned look.

"Brick, man, I was kidding. I don't think Lil would appreciate us betting like that," he told him. The boys glanced at Lilith, who stared back thoughtfully.

"It might be a little fun to have a bet going," she said slowly. Brick grinned.

"All right!" he cheered.

"Well, if Lilith's okay with it," Axton began, glancing at her. Lilith nodded in confirmation. "We can organize what gender it'll be when and when Lilith will deliver."

"It does sound like fun/I want a part in this bet/I am sure I'll win," Zero spoke up.

"I'll get a piece of paper and map it out, then we'll take names and bets," Axton said, picking up a big piece of paper.

"I'll ECHO Mordecai and have him pick up more pizza, and then we'll all sit around, eat, converse and place our bets," Lilith said, pulling out her ECHO device. "Hey Mordy, I need you to pick up several pizzas."

"Are you eating for two or ten?" came his sarcastic reply.

"No for me, you idiot!" Lilith scolded. "The boys are here to visit, rest and stock up on bullets before heading out. Long story short, we're going to place bets over dinner."

"What's the bet?"

"I'll explain it when you're here," she told him.

"Alright then. I'll be a half hour."

* * *

**You can place your bets next chapter along with everybody else.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Borderlands, Lilith and Mordecai would be together.**

* * *

**The summary changed a slight bit, in order to have more of a plot line other than just Lily being knocked up.**

* * *

A half hour later, the Vault Hunters were sitting around the table in Sanctuary. A pizza was in the middle and every, except for Lilith, had a beer. Axton sat with a calendar, a small metal box and the piece of paper.

"Okay, first things first. Lilith, do you know how far along you are?" Axton asked Lilith.

"Moxxi and I think it's a little under two months," she replied. "And we have no way of knowing whether it's a boy or a girl until the birth."

"Okay, so we'll have the earliest you can bet for the birth be six months from now and the latest being about seven and a half," Axton began, flipping through the calendar to the beginning date. "Let's say five dollars a day, and you can only bet up to twenty times and twenty dollars for gender. Sound fair?"

Everybody glanced at one another and all made noises of agreement.

"Let's have a cut-off date, when nobody can place a bet anymore," Mordecai suggested.

"I was thinking a week before the earliest bet date," Axton replied. Mordecai nodded. "Okay, so who wants to make a bet?"

* * *

Axton put the calendar and paper inside the box and closed the lid, snapping it shut. He gave it to Mordecai, who put it on one of the desk drawers. Lilith had went to bed a few minutes ago, claiming exhaustion. Those who didn't want to follow her lead moved the party to the bar. Axton and Mordecai had just finished up making bets and were storing it in a safe location.

"So, Mordy, you and Lilith decide if you need some extra soldiers to take down Hyperion yet?" Axton asked.

"Nah, Lily is sleeping a lot," Mordecai explained, locking the drawer. "Pregnancy thing. Moxxi said it should be over in a week or so, then we'll start with some real planning. We'll ECHO you though."

"Just let us know," Axton replied. "You going to the bar?"

"I think I'm going to check on Lil then go to bed," Mordecai sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's been a long day."

"I know the feeling," Axton chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Sleep tight."

"Thanks."

Axton went down the stairs and out the door. Glancing out the window, he saw the Commando make his way to Moxxi's bar. He strolled over to Lilith. She had the covers half-pulled over her, only covering her upper torso and half a leg. He pulled the blanket off and flicked it, letting it fall and rest over her completely. She shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake. Mordecai smoothed her hair briefly before crawling into a bed across the room from hers.

* * *

"Mordecai, can you get Moxxi?"

Mordecai glanced up from the gun magazine in his hand to see Lilith take a seat across from her, wrapped up in her blanket.

"Why are you all wrapped up?" he questioned. "We're in the desert part of Pandora. You need to get ready, Salvador and the girls are supposed to be here in an hour to help us start construction."

"Just go get Moxxi, I need help," she whined.

"What's wrong?" Mordecai asked, putting the magazine on the table and sitting up. Lilith gave a slightly pained look and muttered something. "What?"

"My pants are too tight," she said quietly. "They've been kind of tight, but last night they just became too unbearable so I had to unbutton them and now I can't re-button them. And my shirt's beginning to ride up some."

"Oh," Mordecai said equally quiet. He used the arms of the chair to push himself to a standing position. "I'll be back."

Lilith quietly fiddled with a pen for twenty minutes until Moxxi came back, Mordecai following him with a cardboard box in his hands. He put it on the table in front of Lilith. She stared at it while Moxxi cut the tape off with a fingernail, opening it and pulling out a pair of gray cotton pants with an elastic waist. Moxxi handed them to Lilith before digging out an oversized t-shirt. Lilith recognized it as one of the t-shirts Moxxi sold to promote her Underdome years ago.

"Thank you," Lilith sighed in relief. She glanced at Mordecai, and that was all the notice she had to give him for he immediately turned around.

She eagerly slipped out of her pants and pulled the new pants up. It was much looser than her normal clothing, giving her a much freer and cooler feeling on her legs. Lilith let her small jacket slide off, and she set it on the table. Pulling the tightening shirt over her head, she let the new one glide over her head and rest very loose and comfortably on her still small frame.

"There's three more pairs of pants in here and about seven shirts," Moxxi told her, closing the box back up and patting it. "See, sugar? I told you I would have you covered."

"You did, and you have so far," Lilith agreed. "You can turn back around, Mordy."

Mordecai let himself turn and face the two women again.

"If you need anything, just holler sugar," Moxxi told her, finding her way out of the building.

Mordecai glanced at the box before picking it up and putting it on Lilith's bed. He then glanced at Lilith, who was sitting in one of the chairs, looking a bit happier with her looser clothing.

"You look like you're ready for a lazy night in with chips, ice cream and a collection of sob-story romance movies," Mordecai commented. Lilith scowled at him before getting a dazed look.

"I want some chips," she replied, this request overshadowing a comeback to the small insult.

"Chips?" he echoed.

"Yes," Lilith confirmed. She looked up at him, giving a pathetic, puppy-eyed look. "Mordy, will you go get me some chips?"

Mordecai closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Lil, we need to start construction plans," he argued, looking at the clock. "We have…thirty minutes! Thirty minutes before Salvador and the girls are supposed to be here to start construction, but we don't have any construction plans for them!"

"But I'm just _craving_ some chips," Lilith protested, her lower lip trembling. Mordecai resisted the heartbreaking charm.

"Lilith, we have thirty minutes to plan construction for an entire town. I will get you some chips after we at_ least_ get_ something_ concrete planned," Mordecai snapped, standing firm. Lilith looked upset, but Mordecai ignored it. She sighed and nodded.

"You better get me some goddamn chips when we're done," she threatened, picking up the pen and pulling some of the papers closer to her. "Or I will _assure_ that you could never produce a child."

* * *

"For something ya'll just threw together in a half hour, this is pretty damn impressive," Ellie admitted as she looked over it. "Gaige and I threw our own plan together, we were gonna run it by yours and take the best of each."

"That sounds good," Lilith replied, smiling at her. She gave an uncharacteristic squeal of excitement when she saw Mordecai come up the stairs.

"Here," he grumbled, dumping all the bags in his arms on the table. "I didn't know what to get so I just got one of each."

Lilith's eyes sparkled and grabbed Mordecai in a tight hug before letting her eyes wander over all the chips. Finally they rested on a bag that just sounded like heaven: barbequed potato chips.

She ripped open the bag and began to eat them.

"Wow, you really are pregnant," Gaige commented, eying the amount she had already devoured. Lilith ignored her, instead studying Ellie's plans with Mordecai.

"I like this," Mordecai spoke up, tapping the layout of the new Sanctuary HQ.

"This looks nice," Lilith remarked, pointing to the apartment buildings the girls had sketched.

"Yeah, but I like the layout of your Sanctuary better," Ellie confessed.

"Yeah, I like how the new Sanctuary HQ is in the middle, and then in like this inner square is all the stores and such," Gaige continued. "Then there's that giant circle gate."

"We really need a way to figure out how to minimize how much of our shield we'd use or need," Mordecai spoke up. "We just completely burn through power cores, and we can't just be completely unshielded."

"There's solar powered lights, maybe if we had a shield that was solar powered, it could decrease how much normal power it uses," Gaige suggested.

"If we build the walls high enough," Lilith began. "We could just have a flat shield over the top of Sanctuary instead of a dome, which would decrease how much actual shield we use, therefore decrease how much power it uses. It'd last longer."

"Normally, solar powered ain't gonna help ya'll much, especially since Sanctuary is in a more snowy area," Ellie explained. She moved the plans aside and pointed on the map of Pandora that was under the glass of the table. "But if we can clear out Fyrestone and the surrounding area, it'd make the perfect new location for your Sanctuary. It can be solar-powered, and there is an area right here nearby, well there's about three or four, that is very idea for us to drill a well. The people would get fresh water. Plus the skags are a lot less dangerous than the bullymongs."

"Won't we have to clear out Hyperion forces that are already there?" Mordecai questioned, staring at the little Hyperion flag they had on the location.

"It's just an old Eridum mining site," Lilith reminded him. "But Maya said that when they went there, it was nearly sucked dry. By now, it's probably been emptied of Eridum so they'd leave soon. We can have Maya and Krieg go check. If they aren't packing up to leave but the Eridum's gone, we can send a team there to take them all out. No Eridum, no real reason for them to want to fight for the land back. Hyperion only wants Eridum, especially with Handsome Jack gone. They'd just move to the next site."

"Exactly," Ellie confirmed. "They don't give a hoot bout nothing else."

"And having Maya and Krieg go investigate would also give us some time to work out the fine-tune details," Gaige pointed out. "Like how big of an area are we talking here? How big does Sanctuary need to be? Where are we going to get the supplies and money to build this place? And can we get, oh I don't know, help!? Ellie, Salvador, Scooter and I can't all just build this place by ourselves!"

"I'm sure some people in Sanctuary at the moment would be more than willing to learn," Mordecai assured her. "There's so bored around here, I'm sure they'd love to have something to do."

"And…why not ask the shop-owners, like Marcus, or people who would live there if they want to pay upfront for a place there?" Lilith replied. "I'm sure a few of them would do it."

"Alright then," Mordecai said, standing up straight as he began to take more of a charge. "Ellie, you and Gaige draft up some more designs and details. Lil, go tell Maya and Krieg to check out Fyrestone and the surrounding area. I'll go around and begin to take a count on how many people would be willing to pay or work on the new Sanctuary."

"Post an add on the ECHOnet," Gaige added.

"I will," Mordecai agreed. "Let's start. The sooner we start, the sooner we can get it done."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned Borderlands, Lilith and Mordecai would be together.**

* * *

**This chapter and maybe the next will have a small time skip because honestly, Lilith being pregnant is a tad uneventful, and I can only write so much about the new Sanctuary being built.**

* * *

Lilith sighed as she shaded her eyes from the sun from her chair as she looked up at the new HQ. It had taken much persuasion, coaxing and even help from Maya and Axton to convince Mordecai to allow Lilith to oversee construction of the new Sanctuary. Despite the conditions that Lilith have a comically oversize bullet vest at all times and to stay out of the sun as much as possible, Lilith was thrilled to be able to finally leave Sanctuary. It wasn't as exciting at the Firehawk business, but it sitting in the new gateway of the new Sanctuary was better than moping around old HQ and Sanctuary.

She had been a little surprised that so many people from the old Sanctuary were willing to help build. Mordecai was apparently right; they were bored in the old Sanctuary. Moxxi was a little peeved that her business was declining soon, but soon found a new business in delivering lunch to the construction site.

Lilith winced as one of the men threw an unneeded peace of scrap metal over the side, resulting in a huge _clank_. Her hand absentmindedly slipped under the vest to rest on her stomach. There was a much more noticeable bump, and it amazed her how big it was getting so fast. Moxxi and her believed that she was now around seventeen to nineteen weeks, give or take, pregnant, and she had honestly never felt better since she learned. While she was gaining weight (although Moxxi assured her that it wasn't anymore than expected) and her back pain continued, her energy had returned, the cravings were very mild (this was mostly to Mordecai's relief), and even though her ankles swelled when she walked too much, it wasn't as bad as she had previously expected. A both pain and pleasure was the kicking. The baby kicked her, a lot, and Lilith wasn't sure if that was good or bad. It woke her up a few times, but it was mostly when she was awake that the little one was also apparently awake and active. Aside from all this, Lilith almost felt like herself again.

"Wow! There's already so much built!" Maya exclaimed. Lilith glanced to the right of her, where Maya was now standing. "It doesn't look anything close to what it was when Kreig and I checked on it two months ago."

"Yeah. Mordy was right, the people of Sanctuary just needed something to do," Lilith replied, looking around with Maya. The land had been stripped bare and flattened with excess dirt. The new Sanctuary borders already had a heavy-duty wall surrounding it, and a few of the men were preparing the final top layer of the wall with the technology that would later be the shield. HQ itself was nearly done, and there were a few buildings entire framework was finished. People were coming in and out constantly, working on getting electricity and plumbing going. There were a few people working on creating the frame of houses. She couldn't see them, but she knew that somewhere in inside the gates that Ellie and Salvador were drilling the second well

"I can tell," Maya whistled lowly. She and Lilith watched for a while before the later looked at the sun.

"It's nearly noon," Lilith commented. "It's their break time."

Lilith moved to get up, but Maya motioned for her to stay seated.

"I'll tell them, preggo," she said, giving a light smile. Lilith returned it, and she leaned back in her chair. Her back was constantly aching. Maya had suggested that maybe moving around would help her, but Lilith was in a lose-lose situation, for walking quickly made her ankles swell just enough to be painful.

She saw Maya walk further inside and begin to call out to stop for the afternoon. It was simply too hot for them to continue, so they normally huddled into the roofed houses, eating their lunches, played cards, darts and listened to the radio until it became cooler.

Nearly on cue, Moxxi began walking towards Sanctuary, holding a few boxes of pizza. Torgue and Mordecai were behind her, carrying two coolers of beer, water and soda. Lilith stood when she saw them.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"No heavy lifting, Lily," Mordecai reminded her as they passed her. She began to walk alongside Mordecai.

"I'm not made of glass," she insisted.

"We got it all anyway," he replied. She huffed unhappily, but didn't make another comment on it. "I swear, every time I come here, it feels like a new place. There's also something dramatically different."

"Well, you were right," she shrugged. "They're bored."

"And I'm pretty sure that all of the sunshine and new scenery would make them happier," Moxxi added, inserting herself into the conversation. She entered one of the bigger buildings, were multiple people were fanning themselves, chatting and wiping sweat off of their foreheads with old rags.

They put the coolers down on the floor, and Moxxi spread the pizza out on a half-done counter. A few people began to line up, and they each grabbed one slice and one beverage. When everybody got one, seconds and thirds were free for all.

Mordecai and Lilith got their pieces, and they walked over next door to another building to sit a little secluded from everybody else. The other building had a few people playing cards, eating and drinking while they did so and a few people just sitting on the floor, talking. A group had taken their lunch and went to the fast travel station to go back to the other Sanctuary for a while. The two Vault Hunters sat down on the floor next to each other in a corner.

"So construction is going great," Mordecai commented, taking a bite.

"These people are working really hard," Lilith told him. "We need to like, really reward them or thank them when it's done."

"What were you thinking?" Mordecai wondered. Lilith shrugged.

"Well, I'd like to either get a real doctor or send Zed to get a real medical license," she immediately spoke. Mordecai chuckled before taking a gulp of beer. "But maybe we can also have like...a lake. You know, that people can swim in. Or a park for kids to play in. Somewhere that people can just...have a recreational activity. Get their minds off of where they are."

"We can always put up another shooting range in the gun store," Mordecai agreed. "A lake could be cool. There is that old crater to the right after you exit if you're headed towards T.K.'s old house. It was for car jumping, but I think a lake would be better. I don't think many people have enough interest to have a real racetrack."

"But we're in such a desert climate that they can just drive nearby Sanctuary if they want to race," Lilith pointed out, nibbling on the crust of her pizza. "Or they can fast-travel to Ellie's garage and maybe pay to use the Hodunk's track."

Before Mordecai could add onto that, they saw a familiar face walk in. With him was Maya, Kreig, Gaige and Salvador.

"Brick! I didn't expect you to be back so soon!" Lilith called out. She stood up.

"You're a lot bigger than last time," Brick commented, poking her stomach. "Last time, I couldn't even tell."

"How's the hunt going?" Mordecai asked.

"It's good!" Brick boomed. "Come outside with me!"

The two followed Brick outside of the building, and he continued to talk.

"I didn't want to just announce it, but we found another vault!" he told them. Mordecai and Lilith walked on either side of him.

"That's great, buddy," Mordecai replied, smiling.

"Yup! It was a good LOOTSPLOSION!" Brick happily spoke, leading them outside the gates of the new Sanctuary and towards a Bandit Technical, where Zero and Axton were playing with the sawblade slingshot. "We already sorted through what we want, and we're going to sell the rest, but we all agreed that you guys go way back with us. So, we want you guys to have a small look at them and see if you'd want any before we take it."

Brick paused at the back of the truck and lowered the back end, exposing the huge pile of guns that covered the floorboard.

"Wow," Lilith breathed. "Thank you."

"This is real nice of you, man," Mordecai said, hesitantly picking up a sniper. "You don't have to."

"Just consider it a thanks for the Vault Hunt we went on," he replied. "Also, if you'll accept it, just take a few guns and sell them to make the down payment on a house for us."

"You guys want a place in Sanctuary?" Gaige asked, raising an eyebrow, but gladly took a pistol. Salvador was examining two machine guns, and Maya handed a fire SMG to Krieg, who's eye was widening and murmuring something insane under his breath.

"Well, we'd like to come home to something sometime," Axton spoke up. He was spinning around wildly in the gunner seat. "Be nice to have a place to call home and just relax in for a while."

"We can't do that, Brick," Lilith said, giving a light frown. At Brick's crushed look, she laughed and added, "We're already building you guys a place. You're our fellow Vault Hunters."

"Man! I can't wait to take this one Vault Hunting!" Brick grinned, motioning to Lilith's stomach. He noticed her Look, and he added, "When they're old enough."

"Have you thought of names?/Have you thought of Athena/Or Roland Jr.?" Zero wondered, watching Axton spin.

"I _definitely_ know Roland Jr. if it's a boy," Lilith said firmly. "As for a girl...I've thought about Angel." She looked over at Maya, who nodded understandingly. "After our Siren sister. She did betray us at first, but she died trying to help us."

"Do you think the baby could be a Siren if it's a girl?" Salvador asked, nodding in approval at the machine guns before looking at her.

"I don't think so," Lilith replied thoughtfully. "My mom wasn't a Siren."

"I never knew my mom," Maya confessed. "But my mom was never raised with the monks, so I'm assuming she wasn't a Siren either. I don't think it's genetic. I think it's just luck."

Lilith gasped lightly, wincing.

"Are you okay?" most of them immediately asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she quickly assured them. "The baby just kicked again. He or she's been kicking me a lot lately."

"It _kicks_ in there?" Maya asked, amazed.

"Hard," Lilith replied.

"Babies normally start kicking around sixteen weeks," Gaige explained. She wiggled her real hand through the side of the bulletproof vest and rested her hand on her stomach. "You can normally feel it kicking if you put your hand on it. Yup! Right there! Another kick."

Of course, after Gaige spoke this, everybody had to feel. Lilith opened the front of her vest, thankful for the wind that cooled her down a bit so that one by one, they could feel and lightly pressed on her stomach until they felt the light bump against the palms of their hands. Mordecai was the last one. Lilith winced again, giving a flinch when the baby kicked harder than normal.

"You okay?" he asked, noticing her flinch.

"I think they're trying to tell me that they want to play soccer or something," she grumbled, putting her own hand on her stomach. She sighed and then began to complain lightly. "Mordy, I'm hot."

Mordecai glanced at her. Her face was flushed red from the heat, and she was sweating. Not to mention her ankles were probably beginning to swell, so he nodded and picked up a sniper-rifle that he liked the feel of.

"Did you want any of these?" he asked, using his new gun to motion to the pile. Lilith seemed to suddenly remember, for she pointed to a red and orange one. Mordecai picked it up, and he led her back into the shaded area of the new Sanctuary.


End file.
